Sonic goes to the grocery store
by Dogs Bower
Summary: Sonic and Tails go shopping. Things do not turn out as planned.


**Sonic goes to the grocery store**

Sonic was a hedgehog. He was not like the ordinary hedgehogs. He was an alien from a planet far away where animals were evolved to be as humans, only different and much stronger with powers and magic abilities. Sonic had the power of super speed and could roll into a ball and use his sharp spines to stab people who were his enemies. His enemies were evil robot zombies who were created by a morbidly obese mad scientist who had a large mustache and his name was Dr. Eggman. The robots he made to be evil zombies were sometimes once living beings not just metal parts.

Sonic was out of ketchup and soda so he was going to the grocery store with his friend Tails the fox. Sonic and Tails did not need a car to go to the store even though it was very far away because Sonic could run past the speed of sound which is how he got his name from the Sonic booms he makes and Tails had two tails and could use them to fly in the air and that is how they got around.

Sonic and Tails quickly got to the shopping center where the grocery store was. They went inside and the door bell made a ding sound to signal that they had entered. The man at the counter was brown. But he was not an Arabian he was just a bear.

"Hello sirs. Can I help you find anything?" asked the bear store clerk.

"Where is your soda?" Sonic asked him.

"In the back where the freezers are," said the bear store clerk while pointing.

"Thank you," Sonic said and he went there with Tails. They looked at all the soda brands and stood for a long time wondering which one they should get. And also which flavor. Finally they both decided to pick Root Beer. Then Sonic and Tails went back to the front counter and to the where the bear store clerk was but not to check out yet.

"Where is your ketchup?" Sonic asked him.

"Over there," said the bear store clerk and he pointed.

"Thank you," said Sonic back.

Sonic and Tails went to where the bear store clerk had showed them and stood at the shelf where the ketchups were at. They stood and wondered which brand of ketchup they should get. It took several minutes.

"How about this one Sonic?" asked Tails with a bottle of Hunts ketchup in his hand.

"No, I think I like Heins better," said Sonic back to Tails and picked up that bottle instead.

"But this one is on sale," said Tails.

"I don't care," said Sonic back to Tails.

Suddenly a man with a gun entered the door. He was a robber.

"Give me all the money in the cash register!" yelled the masked man with the gun as he pointed it into the bear store clerks face and the bear store clerk raised his hands into the air while looking scared.

"Oh no! A robber!" yelled the bear clerk. He could not reach down to get the shotgun under the shelf where his cash register was.

"Oh Sonic. A robber! I'm scared!" yelled Tails quietly as he ducked.

"Hang on Tails. I can take this guy out," said Sonic to Tails. "You go hide in the freezer to be safe." And he opened the door and Tails got in.

"It's cold in here Sonic!" whined Tails.

"Shut up, Tails! Just hide!" Sonic said to him harshly and closed the door. Then Sonic tip toed to the aisle where the front counter could be seen and the robber was making the bear store clerk fill a bag with money from the cash register.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" yelled the robber angrily as he waved his gun and looked around paranoidly.

Sonic jumped out.

"Die asshole!" he screamed and curled into a ball and Sonic spinned at the robber.

"What? Oh no! Sonic the hedgehog?" the robber screamed back and turned to point his gun and shoot Sonic but Sonic was so fast and won because he slammed into the robber and his spines punctured the man's body and caused him to bleed and die.

"Oh my god!" screamed the robber as he clutched his open and gushing wounds. Part of his innards were spilling from the gaping wounds Sonic had made. He fell to the ground and twitched before dying.

"You saved my life!" yelled the bear store clerk. "You can have all the ketchup and soda you want for free!" he said and shook Sonic's hand.

"Well thank you then!" said Sonic happily. "But I'm not cleaning that up so you'll have to do it yourself," said Sonic pointing down at the bloody criminal.

The bear store clerk and Sonic had a good laugh.

"I will call the police now," said the bear clerk. He picked up his phone and dialed numbers.

Sonic went back to the freezer to tell Tails it was safe to come out. But when he got there he found that Tails was frozen to death.

"Shit Tails," Sonic said sadly before he went back to the floor where the robber was and picked up his gun and shot himself in the head.

"Sorry Mr. Police. Looks like you better bring one more body bag with you," said the bear store clerk as he started to cry from sadness.

Then some kids came in to buy candy but they couldn't get to the shelves because the bodies were in the way. So they had to get Slurpies instead and were mad.

**The End**


End file.
